


The Lift

by BronzeAgeLove



Series: Star [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Interspecies Sex, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeAgeLove/pseuds/BronzeAgeLove
Summary: The sequel toStar, Quintus Adessar has been searching for Star until some of his coworkers give him a tip- he seeks her out at her workplace and offers her a lift home...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to brisbydaniels for beta-ing, and to SheKissesTurians for the title suggestion!

Working in a bar in the Citadel Wards was a tough job, yet Athina loved it; the energy of a busy night, making cocktails for different species, the whole room buzzing with a hundred different conversations in a hundred different tongues and dialects. But most of all, she enjoyed the quiet nights, when she had time observing her customers.

The evening crowd was always varied, an eclectic mix of lonely drunkards, C-Sec unwinding after long shifts, youngsters pre-partying before hitting the clubs and couples on their first dates. It was endearing to watch their clumsy attempts to impress each other. Athina liked observing them, and while most often she didn’t mind, sometimes it made her sad thinking about lost loves and perceived inability to find her own match.

Tonight had been exceptionally quiet; not even the three asari C-Sec officers that had chosen her bar as their watering hole had stayed long.

"I‘m gonna head home for the night. Can you manage alone?"

Brushing a silvery lock out of her eyes, Athina nodded at her boss.

"Sure, go ahead! Don‘t think there will be any more customers coming in."

With a sigh, she looked around the empty bar, then grabbed a cloth and started wiping down the counter. Better get a headstart on cleaning if she wanted to get home at a reasonable hour. Tomorrow was going to be another long day and she craved a good night’s sleep.

The work was quite meditative; her, alone in the room, some light music to keep her company in the background. Letting her mind wander, she cleaned methodically, dipping the rag in fresh water and drying off the smooth surface of the bar with a tea towel, polishing until the neon advertisements from the walls reflected in it. She was so lost in thought she didn’t notice the door slide open, and when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, she tensed.

A familiar wry voice, flanged and velvety, startled her from her pondering.

"One brandy highball, please."

Athina shot up and found herself looking into a pair of bright amber eyes she knew too well. She stared at her customer, mouth agape. It hadn’t been too long ago the exact same voice had teased her, seduced her, back in that club on the Presidium… it wasn’t possible. Of all the people coming into her bar, it had to be _him_.

In response, a mandible twitched in amusement. "Hi, Star."

Head spinning, she scrambled to fetch a glass marked ‘dextro’ and mixed the ingredients with shaky hands, relying on the automated actions to get her through her internal turmoil.

"What makes you so sure I‘m the one you‘re looking for?" she asked as she slid the glass over the counter with a jittery gesture, some of the reddish liquid sloshing over the rim.

"I never forget lovely ladies," he answered, his voice barely more than a seductive purr. "Especially not those who drag me behind a curtain because they can‘t wait."

Flustered, she looked down, intent on where the alcohol had left a wet trail on the polished metal. "I‘m not like that."

"Says the woman who begs me to fuck her in a club, from behind, bent over a table in the dark."

Her jaw clenched. She looked up, shot him a warning glance. "You have no shame."

A shrug - a gesture she assumed he learned from watching humans. "Maybe not. But I enjoyed it. A lot."

The memory of that night emerged like a bubble bursting on the surface of a murky pond. Embarrassment crept up into her cheeks, glowing red-hot. She opened her mouth to reply, then closed it again and toyed with her hair instead, trying to remember his name.

"You off soon?" he asked after taking a sip of his drink, long blue tongue pressed against the rim of the glass, drinking with a quick jerk of his head backwards.

Glad about the fact he’d noticed her uneasiness and changed the subject, Athina glanced at the clock behind the counter and nodded. "Just a little more. Almost ready to go. If you don’t mind, I’ll finish cleaning."

"Sure. Let me know if I can give you a lift. Got my own ride today."

She laughed as she squeezed out her rag and shook her head, hair tumbling around her.

"Listen, I know what will happen if I let you drive me home."

The face he made wasn’t easy to read. Then again, she didn’t know enough turians to be well acquainted with their facial expressions. His mandibles flared for a moment and his brow plates rose. "And what will happen?"

She shook her head again, tucked her hair behind her ear, caught herself in the act of doing it, as she always would when she was agitated.

"You’ll work your charm, and I will fold. Most likely in the car. It’s not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I’m… kinda seeing someone?" She knew her excuse was lame the second it left her lips. She was a shitty liar. But she had to put in a little effort before throwing her self-control overboard. This was a complete stranger standing in front of her after all, and yet, she felt the tell-tale pull of him, the same kind of magnetic attraction as the first time. It whispered to her, to give in, to let loose.

"Sure. It’s a one-time offer. Take it or leave it." He looked at her unfazed with one forearm on the polished counter, the leather of his jacket stretching over the lean shape of his upper arm. He was slowly tapping one filed talon on the surface. At one point he must have taken off his gloves. She watched him shift his weight; a habitual movement, yet so full of poise, as he put one elbow on the bar, leaning in towards her. His breath was hot, tinted with the spice of alcohol and a metallic note. It was alien, and strangely alluring, his eyes taking in every detail of her face. "I wouldn’t mind reliving our encounter. Meeting you here means the spirits have something to say, too."

Feeling a second rush of blood to her cheeks, she cast her gaze down at her hands, only inches away from where his talon was still tapping away. She wasn’t sure what that action meant, but it was enthralling, and she had to keep herself from reaching out to find out if indeed he was standing there and wasn’t only a figment of her imagination.

Quintus! That was his name. She exhaled, glad to at least spare herself the embarrassment of having to ask.

"Spirits or not, the way I judge you, someone slipped you a hint on where to find me," she teased, one eyebrow cocked.

His mandibles flicked again, in amusement. "Take it as a compliment."

"Bet you say that to every girl you meet?"

Never breaking eye contact, he turned his head sideways, making the advert lights reflect on his fringe. He was flirting, she realized. In his personal way, as if she were one of his kind, showing off all his assets like a bird courting.

"So? It’s you who matters to me right now."

There was something about being seduced by a turian. Athina preferred asari, their softness and civilized charm, the utter bliss of melding that didn’t even need a physical component, but right now, feeling that raptor stare on her body, seizing her up as if she was a tasty morsel to eat… it had its own thrill that spoke to the most primal part of her brain. They were so sleek, those turians, all angles and sharp teeth, quick minds, velvety voices… Familiar heat pooled between her legs, made her shiver.

She bit her lower lip in an attempt to stay calm, ran one hand through her hair, shook it out, watched him follow her action. He was flirting, she could step up the game too.

"Maybe I don’t want to go home with you?" she said, as coolly as she could muster, at the same time hating herself for being so clumsy with her words.

His answer was a chuckle and another sip of his drink. "Not trying to sound pretentious, but I’m good at recognizing signals. And you -" he ran one knuckle along the back of her hand, watched in fascination as the hair on her arm stood up, "- are thinking about it. One-time offer. As always, no strings attached. I like that saying."

She cast her eyes down. He’d seen through her, but if she had to admit it, his words came as a sort of relief. "Okay."

"Let’s go?"

She nodded. Folded the wet rag and threw it down the laundry chute, then collected his glass for the washer with trembling hands.

They took the elevator up to the rooftop parking in silence, though he made sure to stand close enough to her so she could feel the light purr of excitement emanating from him. Her heart was beating faster than it should have, perspiration made her back prickle. She caught herself scrutinizing her appearance, regretted not putting on some nicer underwear that morning. The comfortable wide skirt she was wearing didn’t make it any better. She felt frumpy compared to him, all gleaming and streamlined.

He led her over to the side to something that looked like a very posh cruiser.

"Nice car," Athina said, admiration in her voice. "Your job pays well."

He laughed. "No... borrowed it from my boss."

"Borrowed?"

His mandibles gave a twitch at the doubt in her voice, as if caught in the act of lying. "We‘re allowed to. I‘ll bring it back tomorrow."

Athina ran her hand over the smooth black varnish, admiring the sleek lines, the tinted windows. It reminded her of the surveillance cars in Blasto movies. "Good one to impress the ladies."

He touched her waist fleetingly. Athina turned around as he snuck closer to her, then leant back, one elbow on the roof of the car. She let him nuzzle her neck, hot breath against her skin. Her eyes fell closed against her will, a shiver running through her as he pressed himself against her, trapping her between his warm body and the vehicle.

"I’ll make sure you‘ll have a great ride home, Star," he murmured. "I‘ll treat you as if you were a Primarch, catering to all your needs."

She trailed her hand down the car body, chuckled at his words, so lofty. Rubbed the side of her face against his, enjoying the thrill rushing through her right now, induced by this simple action of skin on plates. He was piling on the charm and she found herself slowly folding to it, exactly as she had last time. His fleeting touches, that subvocal purr hinting of desire, all the little things he did to show her how much he wanted her. She shook out her long hair, watched him follow the movement with his eyes. It was something, feeling desired, knowing what her actions - what she - did to him.

"Tell me, am I the first Primarch you’ve known... intimately?"

The chuckle he gave was full of mischievous glee. "I had one Primarch‘s mate bent over a desk once, that‘s close enough. She had a penchant for new recruits, and if I may say so, I was a smooth talker since young age."

Athina giggled. "You‘re impossible."

"Impossible? No. Incredible, yes."

"Bigmouth."

"True. Get in?"

Athina gave a sigh. The night had been decided the moment he‘d walked into the bar. She hadn‘t been lying when she told him she was seeing someone, though they‘d only been on a date once and had written each other a few shy messages now and then. In vain, she tried convincing herself this one time wasn’t going to count.

She nodded and ducked in, swallowed when the door clicked shut behind her. No way back now.

He busied himself in the driver’s seat, entering the coordinates she‘d given him before setting the controls to automated. Unable to speak, she looked out of the window while the car gained height with an effortless hum, climbing through the levels of traffic and getting in queue on the highway. Athina pressed her thighs together in a vain attempt to keep her urges under control. He was good at his game: making others feel desired; her panties were already soaked. She could smell the tangy scent of her own arousal, and was certain he could, too.

"Missed me?" he purred while he climbed into the back seat, struggling to turn in the cramped space, his fringe scraping along the ceiling. Athina wasn’t particularly short or slim for a human, and with him in here, there wasn’t much space left. She shuddered at the lewdness in his voice.

Unable to answer, she nodded, biting her lower lip. He was so close, she felt the heat radiate off him as he leaned in.

"I missed you too," he murmured, rubbing his nose against her temple, subvocals vibrating with lust. "I‘ve been thinking about you, Star."

He kept calling her by the nickname he‘d given her. She’d debated with herself about telling him her real name, but the way he addressed her was strangely endearing. Athina closed her eyes and let her head bump against the window, welcoming the sensation of his hot breath on her skin as an anticipation of what was to come.

"Tell me, how do I deserve being sought out after a quickie in a club?" she asked.

He retreated, tilted his head to the side as he looked at her. "I loved your vibe. And…. If I may be so bold, the way your body reacted to me. You left an impression. I had to search for you."

"Flatterer." She cast her gaze down, her cheeks burning. His honesty was both awkward and enticing.

He spent a moment watching her while she sat there, unmoving, before he spoke. “And what can I do for my Primarch now?”

Athina swallowed. "You don’t have to," she said, though she hated herself for her words already, trying to be coy although she knew what was going to happen, what signals her body was sending out. It wasn’t that she didn’t want him, the memories of the time she spent with him still vivid in her mind, but for some reason she felt as if she was cheating.

He coiled a lock of her long hair around one finger, then let it go and watched it bounce back to its original shape.

"You’re gorgeous. I will never pressure you for anything," he purred, "but I’ll be here when you’re ready."

She nodded, watching the way his fingers flexed in his lap. It was as if there was an invisible wall between them, preventing an approach. She bit her lip. To hell with being civilized.

"How about a kiss?" she said, cocking her head to the side. "Unless you don’t like it."

He nodded. "I may not understand humanity’s obsession with kissing but I don’t mind. Practice never hurts."

She leaned in closer to look him in the eyes. They fascinated her like those pictures of tigers she’d seen when she was young. And then he was over her, crushing her against the backrest, pressing his mouth plates onto her lips; strong, three-fingered hands grazed her waist, wandered over her hip, cradled the curve of her ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Athina gave a jump at the unexpected force of his actions. Her mouth opened with a gasp, received him, all heat and alien flavour, his tongue sneaking past her teeth and finding hers in a slow dance. Drier than what she was used to, but nothing to put her off. With a pang of regret, she realized this was the first time they kissed properly. Back then at the club it had been nothing but a quick, sloppy thing, thoughtless.

Her hands lifted on their own to ghost over his plates as she gave in to the rhythm he set. She nibbled on his tongue, teasing him, felt the muscles of his neck shift under her touch when he tilted his head to the side. In fascination, she moved her fingers upwards, brushed her fingertips against the hide underneath his fringe. The skin felt velvety right there, and she petted the strip with one thumb, surprised at the unexpected softness.

He gave a snarl, startling her, and broke the kiss to press his forehead against hers. “Sorry. Sensitive spot for me,” he whispered.

She laughed, in an attempt to diffuse the sudden awkwardness hanging between them. “Good to know.” Athina fell silent, idly watching the city neon pass by outside, underlined by the steady hum of the engine.

This was more difficult than she’d expected. At the club, in the half-light with a stranger, it had been easy, and so completely different from a real person with a name and feelings, and foreign reactions, who had sought her out. For a moment, she wished the lights were off, to allow for an illusion of anonymity.

“Open up,” he ordered after a few seconds of silence. Torn from her thoughts, she focused back on him, shaking her head.

“What?”

“Told you I’ll make you feel good, so I’m deciding for you. Can’t say this differently. Please spread your legs.” He placed one of his big hands on her leg, forced it off the bench, then kneeled down on the floorboards as well as he could.

Athina didn’t know whether she should feel flattered or ashamed. Embarrassment crept back into her cheeks while excitement built up in her stomach, a hot knot, winding tighter and tighter. She preferred being courted slowly, with romance and soft words, fleeting kisses here and there. But every time this turian waltzed in, all she‘d think of was a simple satisfaction of wants, a feeling so raw she didn‘t recognize it as her own. His brashness was intoxicating - it stoked a part of her she usually kept subdued.

“You said you were allergic..?”

The long blue tongue snuck out between his teeth, licked along the W of his upper mouth plates, taunting her. “I’ll brave the itch if it means showing you a good time. I won’t overdo it. Relax, Star. I got this.“

Trying to calm her thundering heart, she exhaled and reclined against the darkened window of the skycar while he rubbed his nose against the fabric of her panties, revelling in her scent before hooking his thumbs under the waistband and slipping them down her legs. It reminded her of the way he’d done the same in the club, and a sigh left her lips.

His right thumb brushed against her clit. She flinched at the sensation, as it moved in feather light circles before he replaced his finger with his tongue - cautious licks, intent on her reaction. Turian tongues weren‘t the softest or wettest in the galaxy, but Athina made it up with slickness for both of them. One of his thumbs dipped into her and eased her open carefully, intent on not scratching her, before dragging up the moisture, spreading it along her folds. He seemed to know exactly how much pressure he could give as not to surpass any level of intensity above a pleasant friction, and went about his business diligently. For sure not his first time.

Athina relaxed under his caresses, tried to let go. His mouth plates pressed against her skin, unfamiliar roughness where she’d expect soft lips to kiss. She tried not thinking about his teeth too much, but the hesitation was soon overruled by the burn growing in her core. For someone whose mouth structure wasn’t made for building a vacuum, he was good, she had to admit it to herself. All those light, regular laps and purrs against her body that were so new, yet enticing, vibrating into her. She lifted her head to sneak a look at him between her legs. The sight made her breath hitch, the neon lights reflecting on his fringe spikes as his head bobbed, talons draped over her thighs, both possessive and protective, stroking the soft skin at the inside, over and over.

She was getting lightheaded, went with the fire being stoked in her lower belly with each flick of his tongue. When the sensation became too overwhelming to bear, bordering on pain, she reached down, her movements agitated, to tap her fingertips against his arm.

„Fuck, please, I need you inside me,” she breathed, surprised at her own vehemence.

He let go of her before sitting up straight. His chin was sticky, shiny with her fluids, and Athina had to suppress the urge to lean over and lick it from him, suck on that deft tongue until he’d ask her to stop. Embarrassed at her own thoughts, she looked away.

“As you wish, Star. Give me a moment.”

He sat back on the bench, unhooking the placket of his trousers, then produced a square blister from the recesses of his leather jacket.

“Always ready, aren’t you?” she teased, her face aglow and a light sheen of sweat glistening on her upper lip. Without a doubt, she was already looking disheveled, way more than he did.

He gave an amused huff. “Never know when someone gorgeous crosses my path,” he said, before turning away politely to slip the condom on. When he was ready, he beckoned her close.

“Come here. I want to look at you,” he murmured, unusual softness in his voice.

His breath was heavy, the way he stared at her so full of unbridled lust she couldn‘t but feel flattered and excited at the situation.

Her gaze roamed over his form, the way he reclined against the backrest, the glimpse of pale hide between his face and the collar of his shirt exposed, the way his jacket cinched up his impossibly narrow waist. He had unbuckled his pants, only peeled them down as much as he had to. His cock was a dusky blue against the silver of his plates. A pang of doubt ran through her, whether it was a good idea, whether she was only one of a thousand he’d pick for a night, whether all the sweet things he said were mere empty phrases. Heart heavy, she folded her legs under and crawled over to him, straddled his hips, her skirts fanning around them. Yet when he reached out to skim his talons across her waist, pulled her onto his lap aligning himself, and then looked at her with those bright eyes, she smiled. And she remembered the sensation of him behind her - the feeling of being stretched, of friction, and wetness becoming all that mattered.

The car slowed, swayed in mid-air at an intersection. Athina lost some of her balance. She sank down on him with a sigh at the same time he impatiently bucked his hips upward to meet her. As with the previous time, the first thrust came as a shock. A gasp left her, so full of longing it surprised her, and she felt him purr, a smug little sound that was so _him_.

“You’re welcome,” he crooned, guiding her by the curve of her hip, motioning her to move.

She was a beautiful sight, the way she rode him slowly, grinding against his plates and savouring all the pleasure she could give herself. Her head fell back as she sank down on him as far as she could, almost down to the hilt; silvery hair cascaded over her shoulders like a silky waterfall.

“You’re amazing, Star,” he uttered, flanged voice barely under control.

She sighed at his words, her movements growing more urgent. “My name’s Athina.” Her lips brushed against his mouth plates, begging for a kiss, only the second they‘d shared since they had met. His purr reverberated inside her chest.

“Nice to meet you, Athina.”

He whispered the words against her mouth, and the sensation of hearing him say her name made her shiver. The taste of her was on his tongue, tangy, creamy, mixed with his own flavour, a hint of alcohol still lingering on his breath. Her lips started tingling and she cursed herself for being sensitive to dextro amino acids. It would have been so easy hadn’t she been allergic. There was a desire burning in her, one she’d had since the last time; the urge to take him skin on skin. She wanted him to fill her, so fully his cum would ooze out of her and make a sticky mess on the nice leather cushions. Ashamed of herself, she dismissed the thought, concentrating instead on the hasty rhythm of their joined bodies, the way he bucked his hips each time she sank down, clenched around him.

“Spirits, I’m close!” A deep growl disengaged from his throat, a feral sound going straight to her afterbrain, stoking the most primal part of her. She felt him jerk inside of her, talons digging into her hip, and ground against him with a lewd moan, the wish to take him deeper being all she could think about. With her face buried in the crook of his neck, she got herself drunk on his scent, that strange mixture of dusty and musky that was so unmistakably turian.

“I see you found your voice,” he said, one hand clinging to her hip, guiding her moves, the other idly running talons down her back underneath her shirt.

"Don‘t mind if nobody can hear me.“

He gave another of his throaty growls, a sound so foreign it made her painfully aware of their difference.

“I should keep fucking you in cars,“ he said, his voice husky, no more than a lewd snarl, “you have no idea how sexy you sound right now. You’re intoxicating.“

“What a compliment.” Between gasps, a smile flashed over her lips. “How about the Primarch returns a favour to you?”

She extended her hands, found the spot underneath his fringe, pressed fingertips into the velvety hide, played with the pressure, listened to the change in his breathing, moist against her chest.

He came undone under her hands quicker than she anticipated, tearing at her shirt, half ripping it off her. His tongue laved over her chest, hot, demanding. Pointy teeth grazed her throat, made her breath hitch at the sudden new-found wildness. He jerked again, forced himself into her as far as possible, growls mingling with her increasingly unbridled moans.

All Athina could do was hold on, hold out as she went with his rhythm, too rough to be truly enjoyable, hugging his face against her sweaty skin, caressing twitching mandibles, whispering sweet, soothing nothings until she felt him tense up, and shudder as he came, and finally slow down. With a chuckle, she caressed along his fringe, pressed a kiss onto his forehead while they relaxed. “Well done, never knew turians had an afterburner.”

He gave a groan at the bad pun. “Not all do… I’m just sensitive.”

“Well it was a nice surprise,” she said as she slipped off him before fishing for her panties. “Got to see your feral side without all of your witty remarks. Exciting.”

He wiped himself down, then fiddled with the clasps of his pants, and laughed. “So it was a plan to shut me up?”

“No comment,” she teased, sticking out her tongue in his direction.

He let his head fall back, defeated, before it snapped back up. Athina wasn't well versed with turian facial expressions, but the gaze he cast on her was rather shocked. “You didn’t...” He searched her face as the realization hit him. „I‘m sorry. I should have….“

A weird sense of fondness ran through her. It was the first time she saw him flustered, and she reached out to brush her fingertips against a mandible, tracing the white lines running along. “Never mind. Orgasms are not required to have a good time. Doesn‘t mean it wasn‘t worth it.”

A beep alerted them of their impending arrival, shut him up from replying. He exhaled in a frustrated huff, before clambering back into the driver’s seat to monitor the rooftop landing, leaving Athina to finish dressing in the relative privacy of the back seat, a fact she was glad of. Not that it mattered anymore right now, but it was nice nonetheless.

Back out in the open, she inhaled deeply, welcoming the freshness of the air compared to the stifling warmth of the car before. They’d fogged up the windows quite a bit.

“So…Quintus…. thanks for bringing me home. And for the nice company,” she said, glance wandering from him to the elevator that would take her down to her floor, back to her everyday life, to those feelings of light remorse.

He pulled her close, his hands slipped around her, one squeezing her waist while the other came to a light rest at the back of her skull. His forehead touched hers. “And there I believed you’d forgotten my name. Will I see you again?”

She sighed, an excess of feelings running through her at hearing the softness in his words. A sort of longing had creeped into his voice, contradicting the nonchalance and coolness he’d displayed earlier. Unable to pinpoint what she wanted, she decided to leave the choice to him. “Maybe? You’ve seen where I live. I don’t know where I’ll stand in a few weeks so… it’s up to you.”

“Thanks. I won’t forget you, Star.”

* * *

The next day the three asari came in, they waved Athina over, slipping her a datapad. “From an admirer,” one of them said, winking at her, while the others giggled. She took it gingerly, opened the file.

A smile played over her features. She read the message twice before copying it onto her omni-tool for later. Back home, after her shift, there were plenty of things she had to think about.

“Tell him ‘Thank You’,” she told them, and flicking her hair, returned to her other customers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think :D
> 
> Also feel free to drop me a note on [Tumblr!](https://bronzeagelove.tumblr.com)


End file.
